The Person You'd Take a Bullet for Is Behind the Trigger
by Hel daughter of Loki
Summary: "The Spirit froze in his tracks when he saw a black figure standing over another, smaller figure. The smaller figure was Hiccup! Jack looked up at the dark, hooded figure. It was a Spirit, but it had a sinister feel to it, something Jack didn't like. The figure turned to look at Jack; its eyes could be seen from the black hood they wore. Golden eyes, like an eclipse." One-shot.


**Story Title: **The Person You'd Take a Bullet for is Behind the Trigger

**Genre: **angst; tragedy

**Category: **crossover. RotG/HTTYD (A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fic)

**Characters: **Jack Frost; Hiccup

**Pairings: **none

**Summary: **What if Pitch was really Hiccup? How would Jack and the other Big Four guardians react to one of their own turning against them?

**A/N:** Just a short one-shot what-if I came up with. Yeah, I know I should be working on my other fics, but Writer's Block is a difficult monster to kill. _Italics _indicate a flashback; _"Italics in quotations"_ indicate MIM speaking.

**O~O~O~O~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~**

_Sometimes before it gets better_

_The darkness gets bigger_

_The person you'd take a bullet for_

_Is behind the trigger._

_Miss Missing You (Fall Out Boy)_

Jack Frost crouched in North's sled, ready to leap at Pitch Black. The Guardian of Winter couldn't get the memories of Hiccup out of his mind. Hiccup had been the first child to believe in him, and then Pitch had killed him! Jack still remembered that fateful day.

"_Hiccup!" The Spirit of Winter called as he flew into the valley, the same valley where he had drowned. _

"_Hiccup, stop hiding!" Jack laughed._

_The Spirit froze in his tracks when he saw a black figure standing over another, smaller figure. The smaller figure was Hiccup! Jack looked up at the dark, hooded figure. It was a Spirit, but it had a sinister feel to it, something Jack didn't like. The figure turned to look at Jack; its eyes could be seen from the black hood they wore. Golden eyes, like an eclipse. On the ground, Hiccup lay motionless in a pool of blood, a black sword in his chest. _

"_Hiccup!" Jack now called Hiccup in fear and dread, hopping and hoping Hiccup would get up._

_The hooded figure grinned, its teeth white from out of that black cloak._

"_What have you done to Hiccup?!" Jack asked angrily. _

_The black Spirit didn't respond, it simply melted into the shadows._

Jack shook his head, now was no time to have a flashback! He leapt at Pitch, remembering that this was the thing that killed Hiccup! He had to have his revenge! The Guardians watched as Jack flew towards Pitch, shooting down Nightmares as he went.

Pitch turned to Jack and prepared to send more Nightmares at him. But before the Nightmares could reach him, Jack clasped his staff in both hands; an icy blue glow surrounded the staff and ice suddenly burst from the young Guardian. Jack realized that this amount of ice could kill Pitch and something made him force himself to control the raw power flowing off him, channeling it so that there was just enough force to push away the Nightmares and Pitch.

Then, Jack found himself falling, unable to do anything. He was only half conscience when he felt Tooth grab him, he knew it was her because of the sound of rapidly fluttering wings in his ear; Tooth placed him in the sled just as Jack was regaining consciousness.

"Frost, why didn't you defeat Pitch then and there?!" Bunny asked, clearly annoyed.

"I-I don't know, it was like…like something stopped me." Jack replied.

"Like vat?" North asked.

"I don't know!" Jack said, racking his mind for any reason whatsoever he didn't defeat Pitch as he should have. After all, hadn't Pitch killed Hiccup?

"_No, Jack, Pitch didn't kill Hiccup, he is Hiccup." _Whispered a soft voice in Jack's head.

Jack looked up to see Manny looking down at them.

"H-how can that be Hiccup?" The teenager asked.

"_Hiccup was killed by Dream Pirates."_

**~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O**

**A/N: So, yeah, not the best place to end this. But, really, all I wanted to do was write a quick fic about Hiccup as Pitch. And if you don't know what Dream Pirates are, they're what Pitch (or Kozimotis Pitchiner) was guarding before he became Pitch Black. **


End file.
